SOME NIGHTS
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: BRING ON THE FLAMES! I REGRET NOTHING! Now Re-edited thanks to advice from "I'llsigninlater". Thanks man! I needed that!


SOME NIGHTS

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

This song is by Fun

…...

_This was it,_ thought Fin. He and the rest of the gang were standing back to back.

The enemy was closing in...the trenches were surrounded...they were hopelessly outnumbered and outgunned...And yet there was silence...and then there was the screaming...

…**...**

**Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights I call it a draw  
Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights I wish they'd just fall off**

Marceline practically danced as she sliced off head after head...

**But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Most nights I don't know anymore...  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh**

Bubblegum grunted as she let herself get stabbed to buy her subjects the time they needed to get to safety...

**This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype  
Save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,  
But here they come again to jack my style**

Root beer guy jumps on the grenade...

**That's alright (that's alright)  
I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...**

Rattleballs tricks two opponents into skewering each other...

**Well, some nights I wish that this all would end**  
**'Cause I could use some friends for a change.**  
**And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again**  
**Some nights I always win, I always win...**

Jake spreads himself over the city to shield it from artillery fire...

**But I still wake up, I still see your ghost**  
**Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh**  
**Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)**  
**Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)**  
**Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)**

Fin runs into the flaming orphanage,,,,,

**So this is it. I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?**

Pepermint Butler further erodes his humanity to use his black magic to spread chaos among the enemy...

**(Come on)**

Ice King looks into a pool of blood...and for a moment...he sees a glimmer of the man he once was...

**No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are**  
**When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on.**  
**Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!**

Fin gives a roar as he wraps up the orphans in his shirt and runs straight through a brick wall!

**Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again**  
**Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands**  
**This one is not for the folks at home;**  
**Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go**  
**Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?**

Cournel Candy corn looks into his locket and sheds a tear over the picture of his once-serene past...before he rallies the troops for a counter-attack!

**My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love"**  
**When I look into my nephew's eyes...**  
**Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...**  
**Some terrible nights... ah...**

Kim Kil Whan drags his dads mangled body to the medic tent...

**Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,**  
**Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh**

Flame Princess goes Supernova! Frightening the enemy troops into retreat...

**The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me**  
**I called you up but we'd both agree**

Starchy plays songs over the radio to inspire the troops to greatness...which fails miserably...

**It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... Oh... **

…**...**

With the battle over...Fin and his friends have tea and biscuits...on top of a mountain of corpses...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Head up: I'm probably going to use this song in another story(it's awesome!)**

**This re-edit is based on advice given by "I'llsigninlater", Thanks man! I needed that!**

**BRING ON THE FLAMES! I REGRET NOTHING!**


End file.
